


Of Pagan Gods and Cadbury Cremes

by aldus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cage memories, Fix-It, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Humor, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Pagan Gods, Sacrifices, Sam Winchester is a badass, Stanford-Era, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldus/pseuds/aldus
Summary: Сэм отправляется в прошлое чтобы предотвратить апокалипсис, и у него много долгоиграющих планов. Но быть похищенным и принесенным в жертву языческому богу Локи? Точно не часть плана.





	Of Pagan Gods and Cadbury Cremes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Pagan Gods and Cadbury Cremes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009742) by [UmbraeCalamitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/UmbraeCalamitas). 
  * A translation of [Of Pagan Gods and Cadbury Cremes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009742) by [UmbraeCalamitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/UmbraeCalamitas). 



_Дерьмо._  
  
Сэм смотрел на людей, источником развлечения которых он служил в данный момент, и мог думать лишь о том, каким счастливчиком нужно было быть, чтобы оказаться в подобной ситуации.  
  
Вернуться в прошлое и все исправить – таков был план. Они не были уверены, где именно он окажется, как далеко Кас со своей ограниченной силой сможет его отправить. К тому же, пришлось искать замену некоторым недостающим ингредиентам заклинания. С учетом Каса и Кроули, он был точно уверен только в ангельских перьях и демонской крови и все еще удивлялся, как его не разорвало на атомы в тот же момент, когда Дин начал нараспев читать дикую смесь латыни, греческого и енохианского.   
  
Его старший брат был, разумеется, не рад, что у них было достаточно силы для отправки только одного человека. Вдвойне не рад – когда узнал, что Сэм был лучшим вариантом, чем он сам, но у него не было возможности много спорить об этом. Без надежды на спасение мира от уничтожения этот обходной путь, возвращение назад во времени для принятия лучших решений в самом начале, казался самым верным решением.   
Хотя, это…  
  
– Посмотри, какое чудесное подношение ты мне принес! – Промолвил бог, наклоняясь вперед со своего трона.   
  
Из всего, что могло случиться, похищение фанатичным идиотом с манией величия абсолютно не было лучшим вариантом, особенно учитывая тот факт, что в прошлой жизни Сэм надрал ему задницу при попытке вырубить его. Только непривычное молодое тело и шок от перемещения в неизвестное место помешало ему в этот раз, и теперь он был здесь, сидящим перед богом в качестве жертвы во имя… чего, хороших оценок?   
  
И, конечно же, из всех вариантов, это должен был быть именно тот бог, к которому Сэм был неравнодушен. Тот, кого он знал как архангела в бегах.  
  
_Дерьмо_ _._  
  
– Прошло много времени с тех пор как меня посещали люди твоего возраста, – Габриэль, нет, Локи смотрел на мальчишку, стоящего рядом с Сэмом. Тот держал руки в карманах, чтобы выглядеть более расслабленным, но Сэм знал, что это в основном для того, чтобы держать в поле зрения фигурное кольцо на пальце. В один момент, когда похититель отпустил свою охрану, Сэм попытался стащить его. У него не получилось завладеть кольцом, но ему удалось сломать пару пальцев студента-неудачника.  
  
Винчестер с усмешкой покачал головой: можно было бы назвать это садизмом, но он действительно наслаждался этим моментом. Приблизительно пара тысячелетий в клетке с Люцифером в качестве учителя действительно оказала на него большее влияние, чем он думал. Спасибо Чаку за его брата и Кастиэля, которые помогли ему найти обратный путь из этой тьмы.  
  
Разумеется, они не заехали в больницу, ведь этот идиот отчаянно желал принести жертву –  _Локи_ , из всех божеств, – так что Сэм знал, что мальчишка страдает от боли.   
  
_Вот и хорошо._  
  
– Моя семья поклонялась тебе поколениями  
  
– Поколениями, да? – Сэм услышал шуршание ткани, свидетельствующее о тем, что Локи поднялся со своего места и тотчас же склонил голову. Он не хотел привлекать внимание скрывающегося архангела, даже учитывая, что Габриэль еще не знал,  _кем_  он был. Его взгляд привлекли сандалии на Локи – они были золотыми, с тонкими ремешками, обвивающими лодыжки и скрывающимися под длинной одеждой. Ногти Локи были тщательно отполированы и выкрашены белым лаком, и Сэм не мог удержаться от улыбки: он легко мог представить архангела, берущего выходной ради похода за педикюром.  
Он смотрел как эти ухоженные ноги несут архангела кругами вокруг его похитителя. Ремешки плотно обхватывали кожу, но небольшие цепочки звенели, соприкасаясь, при каждом шаге языческого бога. Эти звенящие золотые украшения были настолько характерны для Габриэля, что Сэм с трудом сдерживался от смеха.  
  
Он мог практически почувствовать волну презрения в тоне Локи, когда тот заговорил с   
мальчишкой:  
  
– Знаешь, поколениями твоя семья служила мне, так что я точно могу заявить: в тебе нет ничего интересного. Никакой скрытой магической силы. Никаких великих талантов. О, ты можешь быть умен, если захочешь, но ведь этого не происходит, да? Отдаю должное твоей лени.  
  
Мальчишка с шумом вдохнул, и Сэм ощутил удовлетворение. Лентяй. Конечно, пускай Габ– Локи вскроет все грехи своего псевдопоклонника. Охотник практически сочувствовал подростку.  _Практически._  
  
– Что насчет тебя, парень?  
  
Винчестер поднял взгляд на архангела… бога… архибога, остановившегося прямо перед ним. Он посмотрел в его глаза и с удивлением заметил, что они были именно такими, как ему всегда представлялось – словно растопленная карамель, или луч солнечного света, проникающий через стакан виски.Они были полны веселья, но Сэм видел и любопытство. И в тот момент, когда их взгляды встретились, он заметил, как между бровями архибога появилась едва заметная морщинка и как в его взгляде на мгновение сверкнуло золото. Теперь он точно был заинтересован.  
  
Вероятно, любопытство сводило Габриэля с ума.  
  
Они стремились учесть так много вещей, как могли, и кое–что было действительно важным для Сэма: быть убежденным, что Люцифер не сможет залезть в его голову в этот раз, что никто не сможет увидеть частички будущего в его разуме безпозволения самого Сэма. Поэтому после всех наложенных заклятий, енохианских символов и татуировок Сэм не был уверен, что даже сам Чак смог бы прочесть его мысли.  
  
– Что насчет меня? – непринужденным голосом спросил охотник. Честно говоря, Габриэль не пугал его. Ладно, он должен был его опасаться, но Сэм знал, что Гейб всегда был архангелом, выступавшим за человечество. Да, его методы были… далекими от идеала, особенно когда ты сам ощущаешь их воздействие, но он хотя бы не пытался убить их с Дином и завладеть их телами.  
  
Ну. Убить насовсем. Неважно.  
  
– Почему бы тебе не назвать свое имя?  
  
Сэм пытался подавить желание засмеяться. Да, это точно должно было случиться.   
  
Наверное, что–то в его лице все же привлекло Габ– Локи, потому что брови бога взлетели вверх:  
  
– Нет?  
  
– Возможно, мне всего девятнадцать, но я знаю насколько опасно называть людям свое имя. – Сэм знал, что его Габриэль был бы горд, если бы узнал об этой маленькой конфронтации.  
  
Рот Локи растянулся в веселой улыбке:  
  
– О, все эти «имя имеет силу» предания! Обожаю людей и истории на которых вы вырастаете! – его улыбка стала игривой, и Сэм почувствовал тепло, разливающееся где–то в груди. Охотник с усилием сглотнул. Тем временем, Локи продолжал. – Мне не нужно твое имя, чтобы доказать свою власть над тобой. В конце концов, перед чьим троном ты стоишь прямо сейчас?  
  
В какой–то момент бог подошел еще ближе, и теперь они были буквально в сантиметрах друг от друга. Локи, к тому же, стоял на одной из ступеней, ведущих к трону, так что они находились на одном уровне, и Сэм мог видеть огонь в глазах цвета виски.  
  
– Думаю, – с улыбкой сообщил бог, – мы оба знаем, кто здесь держит все ниточки.  
  
– Да, – Сэм практически прошептал это, чувствуя наслаждение, когда зрачки бога расширились, и он склонил голову чуть набок, слушая его. Не сдерживая озорной улыбки, Сэм наклонился, сокращая расстояние между ними до того момента, как он мог бы ощутить дыхание Локи на своих губах, мог бы практически ощутить их. – Это определенно я.  
  
– Эм, извини?  
  
Г– Локи моргнул, затем отступил на шаг. Сэм с трудом удержал себя от того, чтобы последовать за ним. Локи ухмыльнулся и подмигнул ему перед тем как развернуться к похитителю Сэма.  
  
–Бедная маленькая мышка, не так ли?  
  
Презрение на лице мальчишки казалось настолько нелепым, что Сэм не удержался от смешка. Подросток обернулся и смерил Винчестера непередаваемо оскорбленным взглядом:  
  
– Я не вижу ничего смешного в происходящем,  _Сэм._ – превосходство читалось в его ухмылке, и Сэм прекрасно понимал: он произнес его имя только чтобы сообщить о нем Локи. Охотник просто благодарил судьбу за то, что этот идиот не назвал его полного имени, если он его вообще знал. Ему абсолютно не хотелось знать, что сделал бы Габриэль, осознав, что перед ним Винчестер.  
  
_Вероятно, он бы сбежал. –_ напомнил Сэму разум. _– И не без оснований._  
  
_О, заткнись,_ – сообщил Сэм внутреннему голосу.  
  
С годами он научился не попадать в замкнутый круг депрессии. Осознание ее приближения до того, как она могла бы полностью захватить его сознание, действительно помогало, но это не могло остановить все негативные мысли. Габриэль, к несчастью, был источником боли и страданий на протяжении нескольких лет. Было какое-то напряжение между ними в самом начале, но дело с «Загадочным местом» в Санта-Круз нанесло огромный ущерб его чувствам, ведь трикстер заставил его пройти через бесконечный круг смертей брата. После всего произошедшего Сэм мог бы найти в себе силы простить Габриэля, не без некоторой горечи, разумеется, – после раскрытия его архангельской тайны и осознания того, через что он прошел на Небесах и во время побега. У них с Сэмом явно было больше общего, чем кто-то из них хотел бы признать. Но потом Габриэль умер в мотеле «Елисейские поля»  _–_ _умер за них –_  и все шансы на их становление чем-то большим, даже на дружбу, умерли вместе с ним. Все эти годы Сэм жил с чувством вины за смерть архангела, которое росло, вбирая в себя все последовавшие смерти друзей, и однажды чуть не поглотило его.  
  
Эта возможность вернуться назад и исправить их жизни была из разряда тех вещей, которые заставляли Сэма держаться. В ней было достаточно надежды, и он принял решение попытаться. Это не было легко, но Дин и Кас были рядом, поддерживая его и не отвергая безумную идею. Даже Кроули помогал ему в поисках – в своей особой манере, и Сэм научился ходить по хрупкой линии между ангелами и демонами, двигаясь в одном ритме безумного танца со своим братом. Двое детей в великой схеме вещей, вот кем они были – не ангелы или демоны, но, после всего пережитого, уже и не полностью люди.  
  
И теперь он здесь, вернулся во времени гораздо дальше, чем мог когда-либо надеяться. Он верил, что им удастся переместить его в какой-то момент перед сделкой Дина – днем, когда схема Небес действительно была бы запущена. У него не было иных ожиданий, не было даже уверенности, что все действительно получится. Так много событий произошло, столько лет утекло, и его реальный возраст настолько не совпадал с возрастом души, что ему, по большей части, было уже все равно.   
  
Место, где он провел большую часть жизни, стало его самым страшным воспоминанием, и Сэм был благодарен Касу за молчание, ведь ангел не напомнил про это Дину в момент ожесточенных споров о том, кто из них отправится назад. Они обсудили это вдвоем, быстро и тихо – есть вещи, которые должны быть личным выбором. Например, вероятность очнуться в Клетке с Люцифером и провести в мучениях еще пару сотен лет.  
  
Зная свою удачу, Сэм прикидывал, что шанс на подобный исход событий был действительно высок, но недостаточно велик, чтобы удержать его от всей этой затеи. Хотя говорить с Дином, особенно в последние пару недель, было особенно тяжело: его ум был переполнен мыслями о том, что в следующий раз он может увидеть своего брата в кошмаре наяву, когда Люцифер использовал лица всех, кого Сэм когда-либо любил, снимая кожу с его костей. Даже в последний день охотник не нашел в себе силы рассказать брату об этой вероятности, желая дать Дину хотя бы призрачную надежду на светлое будущее, которую он хранил бы за них двоих. Сэм смог только крепко обнять брата на прощание и помолиться всем известным ему силам. О шансе. О семье. О времени.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы очнуться в Клетке по соседству с Люцифером, или же в одном из бесконечных мотелей, где они с братом жили в первые годы, когда все было проще и ясней, он открыл глаза в комнате, абсолютно не похожей на мотель, и Дина не было рядом. И все выглядело очень, очень знакомым – до чувства дежавю.  
  
Он был абсолютно сбит с толку и, к тому же, безоружен. Способность просыпаться и за секунды оценивать обстановку, заложенная в нем долгими годами, дала сбой, поэтому он не смог вовремя сориентироваться в происходящих событиях. Было бы проще, если бы на него напал демон, но когда к его рту прижалась тряпка, пропитанная хлороформом, он был действительно изумлен и растерян.  
  
Несмотря на то, что показывают в Голливуде, хлороформ не действует как универсальное усыпляющее средство, и у Сэма была возможность освободиться. Но как только он попытался, обжигающе ледяная рука обхватила его запястье, и силы внезапно оставили его тело. Он с пугающей быстротой рухнул на пол под тяжестью чьего-то тела и потерял сознание. Очнувшись позже, Сэм ощутил повязку на глазах и понял лишь, что он находится в транспортном средстве и что его руки скованы наручниками. Повязку с него сняли только когда похитителям нужно было провести его по улице – в мотель на ночь. Тогда он увидел на пальце молодого мужчины – даже можно сказать подростка – кольцо с совпадающим с наручниками узором. Он не смог его похитить, но звук ломающихся пальцев вполне удовлетворил Сэма.  
  
Повязка на глазах не дала Сэму понять, где находится вход во владения Локи, но это не было большой проблемой, лишь досадным упущением. Вполне вероятно, что вход менял свое местоположение: либо удерживая людей, либо просто не давая возможности засечь местоположение божества; но Сэм не был уверен в своих догадках и ему хотелось это выяснить.  
  
Охотник добавил это в мысленный список целей на будущее.  
  
– Так что ты думаешь обо всем этом, парень?  
  
Сэм повернул голову и вновь посмотрел на Локи. Трикстер пристально следил за его движениями, вероятно, все еще задаваясь вопросом о том, почему он не смог проникнуть в голову Сэма. Кастиэль говорил, что такие случаи были необычными, но отнюдь не исключительными –как некоторые могли видеть ангельскую благодать, их крылья, так и другие могли держать свои мысли в неприкосновенности, даже от архангелов.  
  
– Я вроде как хочу услышать его оправдание за попытку принести в жертву человека, который абсолютно не желает этого. Если он, конечно, не лжет насчет поклоняющейся одному богу на протяжении многих поколений семьи. Можно подумать, что он не знает многого.*  
  
Сэм видел, как подросток покраснел от злости, но прежде чем он смог бы сказать что-то, Локи посмотрел на него, прикладывая палец к губам и призывая к молчанию.  
  
– Я серьезен насчет таких вещей, ты должен это знать, – смотреть, как дергается кадык испуганного горе-похитителя было действительно приятно. – Ты же понимаешь концепцию свободной воли, мальчик?  
  
Ого, он даже не называл его по имени. Архангел явно был не рад происходящему. Учитывая, что Габриэль провел тысячелетия бок о бок с людьми и в итоге погиб за человечество с его свободной волей, Сэм не был удивлен что подобное разозлило его даже в обличье Локи.  
  
Охотник практически мог ощутить ярость бога. Она витала в воздухе, как электрические разряды,оставляя покалывающие ожоги на коже Сэма. Это походило на одновременное столкновение пламени и льда, оставляющее горящие шрамы на его теле. Он замер и глубоко вдохнул, напоминая себе, что он был не  _там._  Его план в том, чтобы убедиться, что этого _никогда_  не произойдет. Он не заперт в Клетке. И Локи – Габриэль – абсолютно не похож на его братьев и не причинит вред ради забавы.  
  
– Я имею в виду, – Сэм негромко, но отчетливо произнес это в наступившей тишине, – вы могли бы просто _спросить._ Я бы сказал, что есть вещи гораздо более подходящие для жертвоприношения, нежели тощий студент. – Он поочередно посмотрел на обоих и увидел всепоглощающее любопытство в карамельных глазах Габриэля.  
  
– И какие же вещи, по-твоему, я предпочитаю, мистер меня-зовут-Сэм? – Бог подошел ближе медленным, размеренным шагом, который, видимо, должен был выглядеть устрашающим. Сэм почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание, и взмолился Чаку, чтобы Локи не заметил этого. Судя по ухмылке на лице трикстера, сегодня Чак не слушал молитвы.   
  
Он тоже может сыграть в эту игру.  
  
– Ммм, мы могли бы попытаться отвлечься от этой ситуации с кровью? Я мог бы попробовать помочь тебе с отдыхом. Мне нравится разворачивать красивую обертку, – он медленно и почти похотливо улыбнулся Локи, что дало богу повод удивленно приподнять брови. – Ну ты понимаешь, те вкусные леденцы.  
  
– Леденцы, – пробормотал Локи. Это явно звучало как вопрос.  
  
Сэм улыбнулся, вновь сокращая расстояние между ними. Его скулы болели от улыбки, но он не мог перестать. В конце концов, он никогда не видел Габриэля застигнутым врасплох.  
  
– Ну или шоколадные яйца. Они такие нежные изнутри. Мне нравится засовывать в рот большую половинку и…  
  
Локи резко выдохнул, и это заставило желудок Сэма сжаться. Поразительно, но на щеках бога выступил румянец, и вместе с горящими золотом глазами…   
  
Это было чертовски горячо.  
  
Они опять находились в сантиметрах друг от друга, и от Локи так сильно пахло сладостями и солнцем, что Сэм отдал бы практически все за то, чтобы сократить это расстояние еще немного, коснуться губ Габриэля, и наконец узнать их вкус.  
  
_Сладости и сливочный крем_ , – подумал Сэм, ощущая призрачное дыхание архангела на своих губах. –  _Карамель и, возможно, халва._ _M_ _&_ _M_ _’_ _s_ _и сахарная вата._  
  
Он действительно хотел сделать это прямо сейчас. Но все же, Сэм прикрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с дыханием, говоря себе:  _не сегодня_. Он хотел этого, Чак знает, но… нет.   
  
Нет.  
  
Он отступил назад и развернулся к похитившему его идиоту.   
  
– Видишь?– Он кивнул на Локи, мгновенно вернувшемуся к скучающему выражению лица, как только Сэм отстранился. – Есть гораздо лучшие пути решения проблем, нежели похищение студента, верно?  
  
Он бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Габриэля, надеясь, что голос не подвел его в самый нужный момент и уточнил:  
  
– Как ты считаешь?  
  
– Детка, кочан гнилой капусты был бы лучшим подношением, чем твоя смерть.  
  
Невыносимая нежность кольнула сердце Сэма при этих словах, но он надеялся, что ему удалось это скрыть. Вместо того, чтобы реагировать на реплику бога, он с ухмылкой заявил похитителю:  
  
– Удачи в следующий раз.  
  
– Не будет никакого следующего раза, – фыркнул Локи, делая несколько шагов вперед и поднимая руку. Он щелкнул пальцами, и энергия волной пронеслась по комнате. Подросток исчез.   
  
Локи вздохнул, разворачиваясь к Сэму, и охотник лишь понадеялся, что его память не сотрут перед возвращением в общежитие университета. Бог смотрел на него с усталой улыбкой на лице, и почему-то Сэму было больно не видеть больше в его глазах сияющих искр.   
  
– Похоже, что у тебя был весьма скверный вечер, и ничего из произошедшего далее не было с твоего согласия, ты просто пытался держаться на плаву. – Сэм осторожно кивнул, не будучи до конца уверенным, что ему стоит делать с такими заявлениями трикстера.  
  
– Думаю, что будет справедливо, если я дам невольному пленнику и свидетелю всех этих божественных дел небольшой дар.  
  
Сэм удивленно моргнул. Дар? Он явно не задумывался над возможностью такого исхода событий.  
  
– Почему ты хочешь дать что-то мне? – С осторожностью уточнил он.  
  
– Ну, сегодня ты был чудесен в этой непростой ситуации, – сказал Локи, пафосно разводя руки в стороны. – Ты невероятно развлек меня, так что это справедливая плата за ущерб и веселье. А теперь скажи, что ты предпочел бы? Безлимитную кредитку? Научную степень в какой-нибудь области? Я бы предложил красивую внешность, но ты очевидно не нуждаешься в этом, да?  
  
Сэм почувствовал, как его лицо залила краска и поймал веселый взгляд Габриэля.  
  
– Не стесняйся, Сэмми, – произнес он спокойным и мягким голосом, из которого постепенно ушла горечь. – Все, что захочешь и что в моих силах. Просто назови это.  
  
Сэм открыл было рот, но мгновенно остановился и задумался.  _Все, что в силах_ _трикстера_?  
  
Он подумал о Дине. Отце. Джесс. Перед его мысленным взором пронеслись все люди, которых они спасли за эти годы и люди, которым они не смогли помочь. Он подумал об Апокалипсисе и демонах и ангелах, о всем мире, сплотившемся тогда против них с братом. Он подумал о пассажирском сидении Импалы с Дином за рулем и громких риффах Led Zeppelin, разносящихся на мили вокруг, и осознал, что невероятно скучает по этой жизни.  
  
Он думал о планах, составленных двумя людьми, ангелом и демоном, отшлифовываемых долгими ночами и не менее долгими днями, обо всех предусмотренных ими вариантах развития событий, чтобы он вернулся во времени подготовленным к любому повороту.  
  
И он подумал о Габриэле.  
  
Об архангеле, погибающем за них, защищающем их от Люцифера – выбирающем, в конце концов, сторону человечества и выступающем против брата. Он подумал, насколько это было тяжело и как, наверное, разрывалось сердце Габриэля в тот момент.   
  
И Сэм вспомнил выражение лица бога обмана в момент, когда он отстранился, притворившись, что ничего не чувствует к Локи, что все это время играл с ним. Его взгляд действительно мог бы разбить сердце.  
  
Сэм глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.  
  
– Час.  
  
– Час? – Локи удивленно наклонил голову.  
  
– Час твоего времени в какой-то момент будущего. Я позову, и ты придешь. – Улыбка, озарившая лицо охотника, была абсолютно настоящей.  
  
– И что же будет там, когда ты меня позовешь, позволь спросить? – Теперь трикстер был насторожен.  
  
– Никаких ловушек. Никаких… – Сэм хотел было сказать «печатей» или «енохианских символов», но вовремя одернул себя. – Там не будет ничего, способного навредить тебе или заточить тебя. Клянусь. Мы просто поговорим в течении часа.  
  
– Разговор. – Локи уставился на него. – Я предлагаю тебе весь мир по щелчку пальцев, и ты просто хочешь встретиться и поговорить.  
  
– Мы можем совместить это с ужином.  
  
– Свидание? – Локи похабно ухмыльнулся ему. Сэм вновь почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь. Он хотел было возразить трикстеру, но тот не дал ему и шанса. – Сэм, Сэм, Сэм, я  _польщен._  Я абсолютно точно принимаю это приглашение. – Он поднял руку и добавил, – Это свидание.  
  
Сэм возмущенно открыл рот, но прежде чем он успел бы что-то сказать, Локи щелкнул пальцами.  
  


***

  
  
Сэм сидел.  
  
Он был в квартире. В его первой квартире, которую он снимал перед началом обучения в колледже и получением общежития. Он смотрел на стену напротив кровати и его голова была полна мыслей о происходящем.  
  
В квартире, кажется, еще витал остаток запаха хлороформа, но Винчестер думал лишь о том, что дыхание Локи пахло конфетами.   
  
Он поднял руку и замер. На его запястьях больше не было магических наручников и ран от них. Теперь там был браслет, практически невесомый и прохладный. На нем не было символов и надписей, но было…  
  
– Ты, блять, издеваешься.  
  
Это была обертка из-под чертовых шоколадных яиц. Сэм попытался стянуть браслет с руки, но не смог просунуть ее – браслет слишком плотно обхватывал запястье. Попытка просто сорвать его тоже не увенчалась успехом.  
  
Застежки не было, однако он увидел на обороте – прямо там, где проходили вены на запястье – другой рисунок. Это были переплетающиеся змеи, кусающие друг друга за хвост. Сэм видел этот символ раньше, годы тому назад, когда пытался разделить «трикстера» и «Локи».   
  
Охотник задумчиво смотрел на браслет и пытался понять, что значит браслет со знаком Локи, который невозможно снять.   
  
Он взглянул на часы на прикроватной тумбочке.  
  
2.04 ночи.  
  
К черту. Сэм откинулся на подушки и тяжело вздохнул. Подумать только, он вернулся назад во времени и меньше чем за день столкнулся с Габриэлем, который, к счастью, не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, кем Сэм был на самом деле, но точно знал, где он живет, раз отослал его домой. По крайней мере, он не смог прочесть его мысли, но стоило следить за тем, чтобы трикстер не натолкнулся на правду до того, как Сэм будет готов ему ее рассказать.  
  
Он ухмыльнулся в потолок. Его жизнь стала бесконечно сложной просто из-за того, что какой-то идиот решил найти оригинальный способ улучшить свои оценки. Не то что бы это теперь сильно волновало Винчестера.  
  
Это было только начало, но Сэм был уверен, что все пройдет, выражаясь языком Дина, очешуенно.


End file.
